


Coming Undone

by gayvalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Time, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayvalance/pseuds/gayvalance
Summary: "Ava was pretty sure that making out with Sara Lance was better than sex. Not that she’d ever had sex before, but what could be better than this. They were sitting on Sara’s bed – Ava leaning back against the headboard and Sara straddling her lap – fused at the mouths. Ava wasn’t sure if she was feeling fuzzy because this is how she wanted to spend her entire life or because of the lack of oxygen to her brain. It was probably a combination of both, but she didn’t care. She and Sara had been dating for a little over two months now, but she still hadn’t gotten used to the feeling of Sara’s fingers knotted in her hair and the oh-so-familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo. But just as Ava slid her hands under Sara’s shirt, pulling the smaller girl closer to deepen the kiss, Sara pulled away, sitting back to put some space between them. Both girls sat for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sound occupying the otherwise empty air."ORSara and Ava just got together during their senior year of high school and are navigating their first time together
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 210





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this is a lot of smut with feelings lol our baby gays are both scared about having sex for the first time

Ava was pretty sure that making out with Sara Lance was better than sex. Not that she’d ever had sex before, but what could be better than this. They were sitting on Sara’s bed – Ava leaning back against the headboard and Sara straddling her lap – fused at the mouths. Ava wasn’t sure if she was feeling fuzzy because this is how she wanted to spend her entire life or because of the lack of oxygen to her brain. It was probably a combination of both, but she didn’t care. She and Sara had been dating for a little over two months now, but she still hadn’t gotten used to the feeling of Sara’s fingers knotted in her hair and the oh-so-familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo. But just as Ava slid her hands under Sara’s shirt, pulling the smaller girl closer to deepen the kiss, Sara pulled away, sitting back to put some space between them. Both girls sat for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sound occupying the otherwise empty air.

“You’re good at this,” Sara murmured, still slightly breathless. Ava couldn’t help but admire the way her girlfriend looked after a particularly intense make out session – wavy hair tangled in an effortlessly hot mess, swollen red lips, and eyes almost completely black instead of their normal ocean blue. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before?” she teased.

“Nope,” replied Ava, “guess I must just be a quick learner.” Ava smirked when Sara hummed appreciatively.

“I suppose you do have a pretty good teacher,” Sara quipped, sending Ava a signature wink.

The taller girl groaned at her girlfriend, both at how cheesy she was and how confident she always seemed to be in her abilities, especially when it came to the more physical aspects of their relationship. Not that Ava could blame her. Sara Lance was objectively, inarguably, without question the hottest girl in their high school, and almost every guy _and_ girl would drop everything to be in the position Ava was in now. Sara could’ve had her pick ( _had_ had her pick, Ava reminded herself dubiously), but now she was here with Ava. She had _chosen_ Ava, a fact that Ava was constantly pinching herself over. Ava thought back to that day in March when everything had changed between them.

_Ava and Sara had been best friends for years, ever since Sara had sat next to her in geometry freshman year. They had helped each other through so much over the years, always being the shoulder for the other to cry on and constantly blurring the lines between friends and something more. Ava always thought that she would carry her crush with her for the rest of her life, thinking Sara Lance would always be “the one that got away.” Because Sara would never got for her nerdy and awkward best friend, not when she could have John Constantine or Alex Danvers. So, Ava had kept her feelings hidden, determined not to mess up the most important relationship in her life._

_But then lacrosse season came around, and Ava could see how much it was eating away at Sara to know that this would be her last season wearing their high school jersey. She was a three-sport athlete and had already seen the end of her field hockey and basketball careers, but lacrosse being in the spring meant it was really the beginning of the end. So Ava made it a point to go to every game and cheer Sara on, letting her know she would always be a constant in Sara’s life, even when everything else they’d ever known was falling away. After a particularly rough game, Ava sat alone in the stands, her shirt soaked through and the chill of the icy rain seeping into her bones. The rest of their friends had left ages ago, not wanting to sit in a downpour just to watch the girl’s lacrosse team lose yet another game. (Sara may have been an incredible athlete, but her talent alone couldn’t make up for the rest of the team having the hand-eye coordinations of a three-year-old.) But Ava knew how upset Sara got after these types of games, so she toughed it out, determined to be there for her best friend, even if no one else was. And when Sara stormed up to her in the stands, Ava braced herself for the onslaught of complaints about how Sydney couldn’t cradle or how Hannah’s shots had no power._

_Instead, the only words that had come out of Sara’s mouth were “Ava Sharpe, will you please go out with me?” They had fallen firmly from Sara’s lips, almost like a demand rather than a question, as if she had been waiting days, weeks, months, for Ava to finally get it and had eventually decided to take matters into her own hands. (Turns out that was exactly what had happened, and Ava silently thanked whatever higher power had made Sara brave enough to do it.)_

_The taller girl’s mouth had dropped open as she stared at Sara, whose hair had fallen out of her ponytail in wet strands that now clung to her face and who had little black turf pellets peppering her legs. Sara, the girl who had unapologetically made out with a guy in the middle of a party at the Queen mansion freshman year, only to turn around and immediately make out with the girl next to her, daring anyone to challenge her sexuality. (No one did. Also, she may be been a_ little _drunk.) Sara, the first person she had told she was a lesbian back in sophomore year, before she really even truly understood what that meant. Sara, the girl who had stayed up with her all night to study for the PSATs despite the face that Sara was just about the last person to study for standardized tests. (“I get what I get, and I don’t get upset,” Sara had recited with a shrug.) Sara, who Ava was realizing she had fallen in love with from the first moment she had seen her across the auditorium at orientation, laughing and joking with friends, an infectious smile on her face. Sara, who was now standing in front of her and uncharacteristically admitting that she had feelings for Ava, had for a while, and didn’t think she could handle dragging it out any longer._

_It had taken Ava several seconds to realize that she was just staring dumbfounded at the other girl, who was now looking down and nervously fiddling with her fingers. It only took the blink of an eye for Ava to leap up from her seat, blindly rushing forward as she breathed out a “yes.” Her body collided with Sara’s with such force that she almost sent them both toppling down the bleachers, which would’ve been quite the story but also incredibly painful._

_“Yes?” questioned Sara uncertainly once she had steadied them both, pulling back to search Ava’s eyes for any sign of hesitance._

_“Yes, you dummy,” Ava had almost laughed, not believing for a second that Sara Lance could question anyone saying yes to her._

_And then Sara had pulled Ava into a kiss, soft yet passionate, and Ava had forgotten how unbearably cold she had been a minute ago as the heat of her lips pressed against Sara spread through her bones like liquid fire._

Now it was May, and no one was talking about how Sara Lance had made out with Ava Sharpe in the bleachers after the lacrosse game. Because now it was a regular occurrence to see Sara and Ava joined at the hips or stealing small pecks from each other in the hallway. It had been two months of pure bliss, and to everyone, they seemed like a perfect, happy couple. But inside, Ava was struggling because there was still one thing that every other high school couple did that she and Sara didn’t: sex.

The worst part was that Ava felt she had no one to talk to. Obviously that wasn’t true – she had all their friends – but normally Sara was the one she would go to first with anything this terrifying and personal. But now that option was off the table because she couldn’t very well go talk to Sara about how she was scared about having sex _with Sara._

So Ava settled on talking with Nora, who always had a level head and would give her solid advice, even if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. She and Nora had met in elementary school, and Nora had been her best friend until Sara had appeared. That’s how Ava found herself sprawled across Nora’s bed, head shoved into a pillow so that her friend wouldn’t see the blush that rose up her cheeks when she said, “Sara and I haven’t had sex.”

“What was that?” asked Nora, unable to understand Ava’s muffled confession.

Ava sighed, removing her face from the plush long enough to repeat herself before flopping dramatically back down.

“What?!” This time, Nora was incredulous because the idea of Sara Lance _waiting_ was completely foreign to them both. However, she quickly realized her mistake as Ava groaned and buried herself deeper into the bed, if that was even possible. “I’m sorry, Aves, is that what you want?”

“I don’t know what I want!” Ava wailed, turning slightly so she could finally face Nora. She knew this conversation wasn’t about to get any easier, so she might as well just bite the bullet and show her now-very-red face. “It’s just that… Nor, you know I haven’t done this and Sara’s had about a hundred different partners and how can I compare to that and what if I can’t and she leaves me because I’m not good enough for her or I can’t make her…” Ava trailed off, too embarrassed to say what she had been thinking. _What if I can’t make her come?_ It was one of Ava’s biggest fears: that she was too inexperienced and wouldn’t know how to touch Sara right and make her feel good. And all she wanted was for her first time to be with Sara and to be so magical and special for them both.

Nora’s mouth turned up a little at her friend’s admission, and she placed a comforting hand on Ava’s leg. “Well, the good thing about being gay is you already have someone to practice on.” Nora winked at Ava to drive home her meaning, causing the taller girl to groan loudly as she desperately tried to keep the heat away from her face. “Hey,” Nora spoke more seriously this time. “Just because the patriarchy tells you that girls don’t masturbate and that it’s a bad thing and blah blah blah, doesn’t mean it’s true.”

Ava couldn’t help but smile, even as her cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, because that was the calm and reasonable Nora she had come to for advice. “Yeah, got it, Nor. I’m just gonna go die now.”

“No, listen to me, Ava.” Nora’s voice got quieter, softer, as her fingers closed around Ava’s wrist, forcing her to look up. “If you’re scared of not knowing what to do, then it’s a good way to get more familiar with… the anatomy. And plus, it helps to know what, like, turns you on.” Now it was Nora’s turn to blush softly because she and Ava never really did this whole “girl talk” thing. But Ava was her closest friend, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to help her get laid by the girl she’d been pining after all of high school.

“I just feel like I’m holding her back, somehow,” Ava admitted, voice small. “Like, every time we’re making out and it feels like it might lead somewhere, Sara just pulls away. Like she doesn’t know what to do if not have sex and so she just stops.” She let out a shaky breath as her thoughts began to spiral.

“Well, have you two talked about it?”

“About what?” Ava asked dumbly.

Nora rolled her eyes. “Sex, you idiot. I’ve seen the way Sara looks at you, Aves. She _loves_ you.”

Ava’s breath caught in her throat. They might’ve done the big “l word” thing three weeks ago, but it still made her heart race any time anyone said it.

“Ava,” said Nora, trying to refocus the other girl’s attention. “You need to be open with her. Otherwise, she’s just gonna keep stopping you because the _last_ thing Sara would ever want to do is force you into something you’re not ready for.”

“But how do I know if I’m ready?” Ava spoke in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

“I really think you need to talk to Sara about this Ava. The only way to know where you’re at is to figure out where Sara’s at, too.”

Ava huffed, hating how sensible that plan sounded because the last thing she wanted to do was talk about this with Sara.

Unbeknownst to Ava, Sara was similarly freaking out because this was _Ava._ It wasn’t just another one of her classmates who Sara had used in an attempt to get over her feelings for Ava, this was actually _her._ If she messed this up, she couldn’t just brush it off and avoid Ava in the hallways the next day. Ava was her _girlfriend_ and someone she trusted immensely, and that kind of vulnerability didn’t come easy to the youngest Lance. Sure, Sara had hooked up with her fair share of people throughout the years. (Ava had even heard the intimate details of some of these escapades, much to her current dismay. Unfortunately, the only information she’d gleaned from those conversations was that Sara had an awful policy of “don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” which had gotten her in some _kinky_ situations.) But most of them hadn’t meant anything and were just a way to blow off steam. She wanted to make sure Ava knew that this was different, that Ava meant something to her. Meant _everything_ to her.

Sara was tempted to go to Laurel about this, like she did all of her other problems, but the idea of talking so intimately about her sex life with her older sister just didn’t sit right. So Sara went to Zari because she knew she’d give it to her straight, no holds barred. She and Zari had grown up next door to each other and had been these for the other through thick and thin. Next to Ava and Laurel, Zari was Sara’s best friend and closest confidante. Sara went out to the backyard and started climbing the tree right outside Zari’s window. She shimmied down the long, worn branch and tapped on her friend’s window, startling her from her homework. (Sara could’ve easily just come in through the front door, but there was something comforting about the stability of the tree being there all these years, even when so much in their lives had changed.)

“Dude, you almost gave me a heart attacked,” scolded Zari as she opened her window.

Sara just shrugged and jumped inside. “What’s an adventure without a little bit of fun?”

Zari just rolled her eyes, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. She narrowed her eyes at Sara as if trying to discern what was going on just from the way the other girl stood. “Okay, tell me what’s up.”

 _Just like Zari, right to the chase_ , Sara thought. “I’m having some… relationship troubles,” she cautiously admitted, watching as Zari’s eyebrow shot up.

“Sara Lance having _relationship_ troubles. Oh boy, I never thought I’d see the day.”  
Sara smacked Zari softly on the arm as she sat down opposite her on the bed.

“What seems to be the problem, Ms. Lance?” Zari said, trying to use her most professional doctor voice.

“The _problem_ is that I’m nervous… about sex… with _Ava_.” Sara punctuated her girlfriend’s name in hopes that it would get her meaning across to Zari.

“You? Worried about sex? Are you feeling okay?” joked Zari, raising her hand to her friend’s forehead.

Sara smacked it away. “I’m serious, here, Z. What if, I don’t know, I hurt her or something? What if I’m too rough or I do something wrong and ruin everything?” Sara’s heart was beating fast now as she started to imagine all the ways things could go wrong.

“Whoa, slow down, S. Just take a minute and think. Would you _ever_ hurt Ava?”

“No,” came Sara’s small reply. “Not on purpose.”

“Exactly, so just take it slow. Let her lead and listen to her. I _know_ you can interpret sex noises better than anyone.” Zari smirked, playfully shoving Sara.

“But we _are_ taking it slow. And then every time I feel like maybe we can go farther, I stop myself. I just don’t want to force this on her before she’s ready, Z. She deserves the world.” The last sentence was spoken so softly, so reverently, that Zari wasn’t sure she was supposed to have heard it at all.

“Then just talk to her, babe. This is Ava. You can talk to her about literally anything. You know that. Just because you’re dating now, doesn’t mean she’s not still your best friend.”  
Sara knew Zari was right, but it didn’t mean she was any less nervous about addressing her fears with Ava.

When Sara got home, she pulled out her phone to text Ava.

>>> Sara: hi babe

>>> Ava: Hey Sar, what’s up?

>>> Sara: jw if u want to come over tomorrow and hang out?

>>> Ava: There’s no place I’d rather be :)

Sara smiled contentedly at that last text, letting her mind drift to her beautiful girlfriend instead of the inevitable conversation they’d have tomorrow.

Ava was practically bouncing with nervous energy as she stood on the Lance’s doorstep, waiting to be let in. Quentin got to the door first, pulling Ava into a bear hug before yelling for Sara. She appeared breathless a moment later, having just run downstairs from her room.

“Hey, baby,” Quentin said to Sara, pulling her closer. “I got called into a work thing later this afternoon, so you two are gonna have to figure out your own dinner, if that’s okay. I won’t be home until late tonight.”  
Ava’s eyes widened a little as she realized that Quentin leaving meant she and Sara would be alone in the house. It wasn’t the first time Quentin had left them alone, but after her conversation with Nora the previous night, Ava was more nervous than ever about what the night might bring.

“Okay, Dad, be safe please?” The words came out evenly, but Ava could tell Sara was trying hard to hold the waver out of her voice. She always hated when her Dad got called into work unexpectedly because it could mean something dangerous, given he was a detective. But having Ava around would be a welcome distraction from all of that.

After Quentin left, Sara led Ava up to her room like she had a thousand times before. As smooth as ever, Sara pushed Ava down onto the bed, getting on top so her legs bracketed Ava’s thighs. “I think this is where we left off last time,” said Sara cheekily.

Ava readily accepted Sara’s hungry kiss, returning the intensity without a second thought. It wasn’t until Sara’s tongue slipped into Ava’s mouth and her hands began to rove over Ava’s taut stomach muscles that for once, the taller girl pulled back.

Sara quickly scrambled off her, worried she’d done something wrong. She scanned Ava’s face for any sign of injury, and when she found none, her caution turned to confusion.

“I, um… need to talk to you about something,” Ava spoke quietly, the sound making Sara’s heart sink.

“Oh,” she sighed, moving even farther away from Ava. They hadn’t even made it three months, and Sara had already done something to fuck up the best relationship she’d ever had.

“Hey, no, it’s nothing bad,” Ava reassured her, sensing the fear in the other girl. Her heart caught when Sara looked up, the expression of hope on her face almost heartbreaking to see. “It’s, um…” Suddenly, Ava was finding words extremely difficult. But she’d promised Nora she’d do this, and deep down, she knew she and Sara needed this to move forward. “It’s about, y’know,” Ava gestured stupidly to her and Sara, “sex.”

Sara _almost_ laughed when Ava let out the last word because she had been so sure that Ava was going to break up with her. But she didn’t want to invalidate Ava’s feelings and was happy that the other girl had brought it up, so she stifled her laugh. “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that as well.” Sara’s lips curved up into a small smile as she took Ava’s hands, feeling the nervousness in her girlfriend’s body.

“I’m just… I’m just scared, Sara. And I want to have sex with you, I really do, but I guess I just need to talk some things out first.” Ava ignored the way her face flamed as she spoke those words, focusing all her energy on getting out what she wanted to say. “I’ve just never been with anyone… in that way, before and I know you have and that doesn’t bother me but I want this to be good for you, too. I don’t want to ruin our first time because I’m an idiot who can’t find your clit or something like that,” Ava mumbled, keeping her eyes down as she picked at a hangnail.

This time, Sara didn’t hold in the laugh. She couldn’t help it because of course her girlfriend was the most adorable dork ever and would worry about something like that. As if Sara wouldn’t fall apart at the slightest touch from Ava, as if her whole body wasn’t set alight every time Ava’s hands found their way under her shirt. When she glanced up to see Ava frowning at her, she quickly grabbed the other girl’s hands, forcing her to meet her eyes. “Ava, baby, you don’t even know what you _do_ to me. Listen, I’m not about objectifying women, but you’re my girlfriend so I think it’s allowed. And you’re so _fucking_ hot it’s insane. It’s not even going to matter how you touch me because sometimes I think I could literally come just at the sight of you.”

Sara thought maybe she’d taken it a bit too far when Ava almost choked at her words. _Come,_ Ava thought. Because that’s what would happen when they had sex, if everything went right. _Sara_ would come for her, and only her, and Ava felt something shift inside her because she wanted that more than anything. She wanted to make her girlfriend come and feel so incredibly good because that’s what Sara deserved. Ava didn’t realize she had zoned out until Sara was lightly shaking her hands and calling her name.

“Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?” Ava asked.

“I was saying that all I want is _you,_ Aves. I chose you, and I want to be with you, and I don’t care what happens because I have you. And even if our first time isn’t perfect, so what? We have the _rest of our lives_ to perfect it,” Sara finished with a smile that was small but as dazzling as ever, and Ava’s breath caught in her throat.

 _The rest of our lives._ Ava repeated those words in her head, realizing just how badly she wanted that to be true. The thought of having Sara to herself forever what almost too overwhelming, and Ava shook her head before the got pulled too deep into her own fantasy world.

“Besides, if there’s anyone who should be worried about sex, it’s me,” Sara stated, sounding decidedly less confident now than she had a moment ago.

Ava’s eyes widened as her head snapped up to look at Sara. “Why would you ever be worried?!” asked Ava incredulously. “I _know_ you’ve had sex before, with guys and girls. You know, like, everything there is to know!” Ava knew it sounded a bit childish and ridiculous, but here she was in all her virgin glory and _Sara_ was saying she was nervous.

“That’s not the point,” Sara said softly. “None of them were you.” She let the last part hang in the air between them, hoping Ava would understand her meaning.

Luckily, Ava seemed to pick up the gist, and Sara watched as her expression softened. “Sara,” she breathed out. “You’re not going to hurt me. Just because I haven’t had sex before, doesn’t mean I’m fragile. And plus, I _trust_ you, babe. I know anything you do will feel so good because it’s you.”

Sara was a little taken aback by how similar Ava’s response was to her own. She hadn’t really considered that maybe Ava was really just as far gone for her as she was for Ava, but now she could see that they truly were hopeless. Sara let out a breathy laugh. “Then I guess we have nothing to worry about, huh?”

Ava smiled back at her, eyes twinkling. “I guess so.”

For a second, the room was quiet as both girls weighed their next move. Simultaneously, they both rushed forward, Sara grabbing Ava’s face and Ava’s hands snaking around Sara’s neck. Somehow, the kiss they shared felt different, uninhibited, from all their previous kisses. Sara gently pushed Ava down, letting her head fall to the pillows. She ran her tongue over the taller girl’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Ava more than gladly allowed it, moaning as Sara’s soft tongue swept across her own. Sara’s hands fell to the hem of Ava’s tank top, tugging on it in request. Before Sara could even push it up, Ava sat up, swiftly pulling the material over her head and smirking at the look she received from Sara.

“That’s supposed to be my move,” grumbled the shorter girl, even as she fell back on top of Ava.

“Oh, you have a _move_?” Ava teased.

Sara, never one to be caught off guard, quipped, “I have several moves You’ll have to discover them all.”

Ava huffed because it wasn’t fair how easy it was for Sara to work her up. Instead of continuing their discussion, Sara began to pepper kisses along Ava’s jaw, enjoying the little whimpers leaving her girlfriend’s mouth. Soon, the feather-light kisses turned into wet, open mouthed ones and sucking and biting along Ava’s neck. The taller girl couldn’t help the strangled moan that escaped at the feeling of Sara’s teeth scraping her pulse point. She was taken by surprise by the aggressive yet still somehow soft nature of Sara’s actions and wanted nothing more to feel this same kind of passionate love forever.

Before Ava could even process what was happening, Sara’s hands had found their way to cup her breasts through her bra, and she arched her back up to press them more firmly into Sara’s touch. The shorter girl took that opportunity to reach under Ava and unclasp her bra with one hand, and Ava barely had time to register how she’d done it before Sara’s fingers closed around a pert nipple, pinching slightly.

“Oh,” Ava breathed out, reveling in the new sensation. Sara’s fingers worked deftly, pinching and squeezing and twisting her left nipple just enough so that it felt so good without hurting, while her mouth set on a course towards its new destination. Lost in Sara’s actions, Ava didn’t realize what she was doing until she felt Sara’s mouth close around her right nipple. “Fuck!” Ava cried, mind too foggy to control herself. She felt Sara’s smile on her but couldn’t even think about making a quip about her girlfriend’s smugness when she felt her soft tongue flick at her nipple inside her hot mouth. Suddenly, Ava was desperately aware of how clothed they both were, and she started to take Sara’s shirt off even as the other girl’s tongue moved to swirl around her other nipple.

Ava couldn’t believe the sensations she was feeling in her body as Sara continued to work her up. She realized with a start that up to this point, it had been all about her, and finding that extremely unfair, worked to flip them over. Sara landed with her back on the bed and her mouth curved into a surprised “o.” Ava tried to shove her hands under Sara, silently cursing herself for not taking her bra off before flipping them. When she finally found the clasp, she struggled for an awkward amount of time before Sara reached behind her to take it off herself. Defeated, Ava looked into her girlfriend’s eyes, expecting to find a hint of annoyance. Instead she was only met with a soft, though somewhat amused, smile and caring eyes that looked at her as if she were the only person in the world that mattered.

Ava sucked in a breath, wondering how she had gotten so lucky, before she realized that for the first time, she had her girlfriend half-naked below her. With that revelation, Ava sat up a little, straddling Sara’s hips, to drink in the sight before her. She knew Sara’s body was incredible but seeing it now without any barriers was a whole other level of hot. Her eyes glazed over as she took in the expanses of pale, creamy skin, the freckles that floated down Sara’s chest, her defined six-pack, and her perfect breasts. Without thinking, Ava’s hands moved to cup them, feeling Sara’s dusky nipples pebble at the touch.

The whole time, Sara kept her eyes on Ava’s face, watching for any sort of regret or hesitation. But as far as she could tell, Ava only had one thought on her mind: boobs. Sara chuckled as Ava brushed a thumb over her nipple, eyes widening as she felt the peak harden under her fingertips. The feeling of Ava touching her, no matter how light, was _doing things_ to Sara, but she held back, content to let Ava work at her own pace. Plus, she got the chance to admire how beautiful Ava was. That is, until Ava leaned down and aggressively pulled one of Sara’s nipples into her mouth, barely wasting any time before biting gently on the hardened nub. Sara hadn’t been expecting it, and her hips bucked wildly at the sensation.

“Oh, you _like_ that?” Ava asked, her voice far sultrier than it had any right to be.

“Shut up,” said Sara, but the breathiness of it combined with the lack of bite gave away just how affected she had been.

In that moment, Ava made it her mission to make Sara do it again, and she began playing with both of Sara’s nipples. The shorter girl could do nothing but gulp, running her hand through Ava’s hair and trying to ignore how easily Ava had worked her up. This was Ava’s first time; she should at least get taken care of first. Sara shifted, about to flip them over again, when Ava’s hand pressed against her hip. “Uh uh,” Ava warned. “You first, baby.”

“Fuck,” Sara whimpered, her resolve waning at Ava’s voice. “But – this is your first time. Just let me take care of you.”

“No,” Ava spoke, firmer this time. “The _least_ you could let me do is let me see you naked first. I bet seeing you come undone will help calm my nerves.” Ava said coyly, giving Sara her best pouty face, but it really wasn’t necessary.

At the suggestion of having Ava touch her, Sara lost all resolve to fight back and relaxed into the bed. She lost herself in the feeling of Ava mouth on hers as her hands roamed all over her girlfriend’s upper body. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but suddenly, she felt Ava’s hand brush over the button of her shorts, and Sara just slightly canted her hips upwards. Ava pulled back to look into Sara’s eyes as she undid the button and slid her shorts down her legs, leaving Sara in nothing but her black lace panties. Ava raised her eyebrows slightly at the choice, but Sara just shrugged and said, “you never know when you’ll be caught with your pants around your ankles.”

Both she and Ava laughed as Ava fell back on top of her, leg falling between Sara’s thighs. An involuntary gasp fell from Sara’s lips as Ava’s knee added pressure right where she needed it, and Ava quickly pulled back again, thinking she’d done something wrong. Sara let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a whimper, covering her face with her hand. She pulled Ava back down, placing a reassuring kiss on her lips as she said, “this feels so good, babe. I’m all yours.”

Ava didn’t really know what happened next; all she knew was that Sara was too fucking sexy for her own good, and she needed to wipe that adorably goofy yet smug grin off Sara’s face. So she let go of all inhibitions and ripped Sara underwear from her legs. A small part of her brain registered that this was the first time she was seeing her girlfriend naked, but she figured there’d be plenty of time to memorize Sara’s body later. Right now, her mission was to touch her girlfriend, to feel just how much Ava affected her.

Sara bit her lip as Ava trailed a hand down toward her center, their gazes locked on each other. As Ava’s hand reached Sara’s dripping core, touching her for the first time, both girls let out choice expletives. Ava didn’t miss the way Sara’s pupils exploded before her eyes fluttered closed and head fell back.

“You’re so wet, Sar,” Ava whispered in awe, fingers sliding easily through Sara’s folds.

The other girl could only nod, having a hard time forming words. “I – I told you… that this is what you do to me,” breathed Sara, swallowing hard as Ava’s fingers danced over her entrance.

Then, as soon as they were there, they were gone, and Ava’s fingers were sliding over her clit, rubbing soft circles over the sensitive ball of nerves. The irony wasn’t lost on Sara, who joked, “and you thought it’d be hard to find,” even though her voice was cracking and body shaking.

Ava couldn’t decide whether she wanted to kiss Sara or just watch the way her girlfriend was falling apart at her fingertips. Sara looked absolutely angelic with her golden hair splayed out on the pillows and a light blush painting her cheeks, spreading down to her chest. Her hands were fisted in the sheets, knuckles-white with the strength of her grip. Ava took a mental picture of the way her girlfriend looked, committing it to memory, and reveling in the fact that this was just for _her_ and because of _her._

Just as Ava leaned down to kiss Sara, she slipped one finger inside the girl below her. “Oh, fuck!” Sara yelled, uninhibited, as she felt Ava enter her for the first time. She set a slow pace as her finger pumped in and out of Sara’s core while her mouth worked down Sara’s jaw. The shorter girl was in absolute heaven as her hips rocked in rhythm with Ava’s thrusts. But it wasn’t quite enough, so Sara whispered, “more, Aves, please.”

Ava more than happily complied, easily slipping another finger inside Sara and watching the way her girlfriend’s face contorted in pleasure. The feeling of being filled by _Ava_ was bringing her to the edge faster than she anticipated, and one of Sara’s hands moved to grip Ava’s shoulder as she started thrusting just a bit harder.

“Oh my god, baby, you feel so good,” Sara murmured, and Ava enjoyed both how vocal Sara was and how wrecked her voice sounded. She took in the wet sounds of her fingers moving inside Sara and how soft and warm she was. Ava listened as Sara’ breaths quickened and began curling her fingers inside the other girl while her mouth latched on to a nipple.

“Oh fuck, oh Ava!” Sara called her name like a prayer, and Ava wanted nothing more than to fall into that noise. But she couldn’t let herself get distracted now because she could feel Sara’s walls start to flutter around her fingers, and Ava would be damned if she wasn’t going to try to give her girl the best orgasm of her life. So Ava continued to thrust her fingers inside Sara at a bruising pace, feeling the burn in her forearm but refusing to give in. She released Sara’s nipple with a faint _pop_ before licking a trail back up her neck, ending at Sara’s ear. Ava could hear how shallow Sara’s breathes were coming as she chased that fleeting feeling.

“Open your eyes, baby,” Ava whispered, and immediately Sara’s eyes flew open, her pupils completely blown. “I want to watch you come for me, Sara,” she whispered again, before biting lightly on Sara’s earlobe.

Sara tried her best to keep her eyes open as she felt the tightening low in her stomach. She couldn’t focus on anything besides the feeling of Ava moving in and out of her and the way her girlfriend’s hot breath tickled her ear. “I’m so close, Aves, please baby, I –” Sara practically begged. With one last thrust, Sara felt herself fall over the edge and fought to look into Ava’s deep green eyes for as long as she could before the waves of pleasure took over her body and her eyes snapped shut.

Ava continued pumping her fingers in and out of Sara as the other girl rode out her high. The involuntary noises Sara was making only spurred Ava on, and she kept moving her fingers even as she felt Sara’s walls start to unclench. At that point, Ava’s brain was fuzzy, and all she knew was that she wanted to see Sara come again.

”Ava, baby,” Sara moaned, her eyes still half shut and every sensation heightened as Ava quickly pushed her towards another cliff. The non-stop motions felt so good, almost bordering on painful, and Sara couldn’t help but be in awe of her girlfriend’s new-found confidence. Never in her life had Sara ever felt so taken care of by one of her partners. Her thighs started to shake as the heat built up in her core, and Ava was breathing heavily into the crook of her neck. Sara felt the knot in her stomach threatening to unravel, and she grabbed for Ava, nails scraping along the taller girl’s bare back.

Sara reached down to where Ava’s hand disappeared inside her and gathered some of her copious wetness on her fingers. She began messily rubbing her clit, searching for more friction, as her entire body shook. Ava watched mesmerized as her girlfriend touched herself, the two of them working together intimately to bring Sara over the edge. Then, with one last thrust, Sara was coming hard on Ava’s hand, Ava’s name on her lips.

Ava was positive that she would _never_ get tired of seeing Sara like this. She watched in awe as Sara’s body shuddered, feeling her walls pulse hard around her fingers still buried deep inside Sara. It was a feeling that was oddly familiar yet completely new and wholly _Sara_. She took in the way Sara’s toes curled and she let out a guttural moan that should’ve been illegal. Ava wasn’t sure how she’d ever gotten so lucky to be allowed to see Sara like this, so _not_ in control as she usually was, but she knew that she would never forget the scene before her. She thought she would be content to just lie there forever, until she shifted slight and became painfully aware of her arousal.

As Sara finally came down from her high, Ava stared at her unabashedly. “Hi,” she said, almost sheepishly, when she suspected Sara might be able to talk again.

“Hi yourself,” replied Sara, a lazy grin spreading across her face. She lightly tapped Ava’s wrist, and Ava looked down to realize that she was still inside Sara.

“Oh,” she said quickly, pulling her fingers out and immediately panicking at the way Sara winced.

“I’m good,” Sara laughed. “More than good.” And then a mischievous look crossed her face as she pulled Ava’s hand toward her lips and sucked the two fingers that had just been inside her into her mouth. Ava moaned at the erotic sight before her and the feeling of Sara’s soft tongue cleaning her fingers. As Sara finally released her, she said, “I told you I have a lot of moves,” and winked for emphasis.

If Ava thought she was desperate before, the jolt of arousal caused by that wink certainly didn’t help anything. She shifted slightly to ease the discomfort, and looked back at Sara, questioning look on her face.

“What?” Sara asked, laughing softly.

Ava looked down as she asked, “was that – was that okay?”

Sara actually let out a full, boisterous laugh at her girlfriend’s obliviousness. “Babe, that _more than_ okay.” Sara turned to look at Ava and let out a soft _fuck._ “Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been this wet in my life,” Sara admitted honestly.

Ava’s sharp intake of breath pierced the air as she processed what Sara was saying. Part of her wanted a high five or congratulations for her work but seeing Sara like that had been more than enough. Ava was content to just rest her head on Sara’s shoulder and go to sleep, but Sara had different plans.

“Uh uh, it’s your turn now,” she smiled, wiggling a finger at Ava, who blushed furiously. “Are you okay? Do you want a turn?” Sara asked, softer this time, as her thumb traced the outline of Ava’s jaw.

The taller girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest and was sure Sara could hear it. Of course, Ava wanted to share with Sara what the shorter girl had just trusted her with, but part of her was still scared. Or embarrassed. About Sara seeing her naked, seeing _all_ of her in a way no one else ever had.

“Hey,” Sara pulled her out of her thoughts. “We don’t have to if you’re not feeling comfortable, babe.”

Ava turned to Sara, shocked, that her girlfriend had been willing to be so incredibly vulnerable and wasn’t even asking for the same in return. But Ava knew that she wanted to give herself to Sara completely, and deep down, she knew she was ready. “No, I want this. I want you,” Ava spoke clearly, firmly. “I want you to see all the parts of me, just like you just did with me. I really do want this, Sara.” She tried to push every ounce of emotion into those words to convince Sara that she was serious.

Again, Sara searched her face for any signs that she was lying, but seeming content to have found none, quickly pushed Ava down onto the mattress, swinging a leg over her hip. Both girls groaned when Sara’s slick center accidentally pressed against Ava’s toned stomach muscles, and Sara needed to take a moment to gather herself before moving. As quickly as it had started, it was gone, and Sara’s lips were on Ava’s. Ava almost screamed when she realized that she was tasting _Sara_ on her girlfriend’s lips and immediately wished she had gotten the chance to taste her for real. _Another time,_ the sensible part of her brain said because right now, her very hot and very naked girlfriend was on top of her.

This time around, there wasn’t much preamble before her Sara’s hand found its way between Ava’s legs, and she was cupping Ava through her cotton shorts. Ava released a strangled gasp as her hips canted upwards, searching for more friction. Sara nipped lightly at Ava’s collarbone while her fingers toyed with the waistband of her shorts. Figuring that Ava was probably adequately aroused by this point, Sara didn’t waste much time in pulling her shorts and underwear down, finally getting Ava naked.

Ava squirmed under Sara’s intense gaze, tempted to cover herself from the dark blue eyes roving over her body. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Sara breathed, eyes never leaving Ava’s body.

Ava gulped because she still wasn’t used to such outright declarations, and every time Sara said something like that made her stomach flip. Next thing Ava knew, Sara’s lips were brushing against the side of her breast, sucking a bruise into the soft flesh, as her fingers finally, _finally_ , slipped through glistening wet folds. Ava breathed hard as she realized that Sara was really touching her _there,_ where no one else had. She reached for Sara’s hand, entwining their fingers together in an attempt to steady herself.

Sara smiled up at her as her fingers skillfully traced 1, 2, 3 circles around her clit before dropping back down to her entrance. The questioning, almost giddy, look of _can I?_ from Sara made Ava’s heart swell, and she nodded reassurance, biting her lip as she felt Sara’s finger just barely enter her. It was like Sara was testing the waters as she swirled her finger tentatively around Ava’s entrance, making the taller girl’s breath hitch in her throat. Ever so slowly, eyes never leaving Ava’s, Sara pushed her finger all the way in, filling Ava in ways she’d never felt before. She squeezed her eyes shut, momentarily adjusting to the way it felt to have Sara inside her, before she opened them again to see Sara’s face right above her own, smiling brightly.

“Can I lick you?” Sara asked as if she were a child on Christmas day.

Ava didn’t know whether to laugh or groan at how excited her girlfriend was to go down on her, so she settled for a moan deep in her throat as she nodded, visibly gulping. Sara began kissing a trail down her stomach and toward the place Ava needed her most. If Ava had thought that watching Sara come had been hot, it was nothing compared to making eye contact with Sara between her legs. Ava’s whole body tensed in anticipation as Sara’s tongue darted out, licking lightly at the insides of her girlfriend’s thighs.

“Stop teasing, please Sara,” came Ava’s broken whisper, and Sara realized _just_ how far gone Ava was. She pumped her finger that still rested inside Ava once before lowering her head to lick a broad stripe up Ava’s center.

“FUUUCK!” screamed Ava, too lost in the feeling to care how loud she was. Sara’s tongue was soft and warm and wet but it provided the perfect amount of friction as it swept over her clit. She tried not to think about _how_ Sara has become so skilled with her tongue as she traced patterns over the sensitive nub, lapping up all of her girlfriend’s juices.

Ava tasted better than anything Sara had ever had. She was warm and sweet, but also just a little bit tangy and Sara couldn’t get enough. How they had ever waited this long to do this, Sara didn’t know because now all she wanted was to spend her life here, between Ava’s legs. She looked up to see Ava’s head thrown back into the pillows as she but her lip. One hand came to tangle in Sara’s hair, not too firm, but clear in its intention to keep Sara exactly where she was. Not seeing that as a problem, Sara doubled her efforts on Ava’s clit, pressing harder with her tongue while she started to move her finger.

“Oh my gooood, Sar,” Ava whined, her hips starting to buck in sync with Sara’s ministrations. Ava could already feel the coil in her stomach tightening, and she would’ve been embarrassed at how little time it had taken to get her there except that she couldn’t find herself to care when Sara’s _tongue_ was doing _that_. Ava thought, _Who wouldn’t fall apart under this woman?_

Sara could feel the way Ava’s walls were already starting to clench around her and wanted nothing more than to give her girl her first proper orgasm. As she increased the speed of her thrusts and licks, her other hand moved up to pinch Ava’s nipple. Sara sucked Ava’s clit into her mouth, and Ava gasped as her orgasm hit her like a bulldozer. Her thighs clenched tightly around Sara’s head, squeezing so that the only thing she could hear were Ava’s broken pants and the rush of blood in her ears. Left with little choice, Sara gladly continued her movements with her tongue, helping Ava to ride out the wave of her first orgasm as long as she could. Sara appreciated the way Ava gushed on her mouth and tried her best to lap up all of Ava’s juices. When the taller girl finally let up with her thighs, Sara slowly pulled her finger out and sucked it into her mouth.

“Stop doing that,” Ava joking reprimanded as she peaked out from under her arm that she held over her eyes.

Sara just smiled, her lips and chin glistening with _Ava_ , and the other girl suddenly felt dangerously close to falling all over again. Ava groaned again as Sara pressed a kiss to her lips and Ava felt her arousal coating Sara’s face. “Oh my god,” she moaned, exasperated this time. “I was so wet, it’s embarrassing.” Ava moved to cover her eyes again, but this time, Sara caught her arm.

“Hey, it’s not embarrassing,” Sara reassured her. When Ava simply raised an eyebrow at her, Sara added, “I thought it was sexy as hell.”

That quieted Ava down enough for Sara to kiss her again before using her hand to wipe her face. Both girls fell back onto the bed, and Ava snaked her arm around Sara to pull her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

”Thank you, Sara, for everything,” she whispered, a smile gracing her lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Aves, thank _you,_ ” came Sara’s reply. She poked Ava in the ribs, adding, “and you were incredible, by the way.”

Ava laughed at how cute her girlfriend was as she cuddled into her side. “I love you, Sara Lance.”

“I love you too, Ava Sharpe,” Sara said with a laugh, but there was so much sincerity behind it that Ava didn’t have to question whether it was genuine.

Ava didn’t know how she ever thought making out with Sara could be better than sex. Because sex involved making out and touching and _flying_ and there was no better feeling in the world than being curled up in Sara Lance’s arms, feeling all of her against Ava’s bare skin.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think/what else i should write!!


End file.
